Free Navy raid on Callisto shipyards
The''' Free Navy raid on Callisto shipyards''' was an attack on the Martian Congressional Republic Navy shipyards on Callisto in order to steal vital stealth materials. These stolen materials would later be used in the Free Navy Conflict to bombard Earth with stealth coated asteroids and hide their own ships. Events The raid began when a Free Navy strike team led by Filip Inaros infiltrated the moon's surface. Filip had a ranging laser attached to his back which was set to the same frequency as another ranging laser on the transport ship Frank Aiden which had clearance to approach the shipyards. This laser was then placed on the ground pointing towards the MCRN base and activated. At this point, a loading mech ran over "no mans land" towards the base, its anti-meteor array, and its meteor defense cannons. This damaged the array and repairs would take an hour, time in which the station's anti-meteor defenses would be inoperable. As repair teams went to work, a squad of 4 Marines equipped in power armor emerged. They were targeted by the laser and when the Marines detected the ranging laser and turned to face it they were all suddenly killed each by a tungsten hitting them at 15-g from orbit. This tungsten had been launched by a ship at high-g 18 days before and were timed to hit their targets at a very precise time with the aid of 4 short-burn rockets and a basic sensor. All hit was the two MCRN ships in orbit which the Frank Aiden had placed targeting lasers on. The Free Navy raid team moved into the base and erected a black carbon structure of the evacuation scaffold. a perimeter was kept and any Martians who were seen were fired upon whilst several Belters approached one of the buildings and cut open the door with a powered cutting bar. Inside, a Belter called Mirral strapped into a loader and removed materials called "High Density Resonance Coating", a stealth tech energy-absorbent coating that the MCRN used for its ships to avoid detection. These were placed in the scaffold. The MCRN garrison was in a state of confusion and radio was filled with screaming voices and security alerts. The military was ordering relief vehicles from the nearby civilian shipyard to stay away in fear that they might be enemies in disguise and terrorists. As such, no cohesive defense could be coordinated in time. Several of the Belters, including one called Andrew, were holding off Martian forces at the armory and were getting pinned down under heavy fire. Filip Inaros, however, chose not to help these Belters due to the importance of retrieving the materials and strict timetable they were on. The Belters at the evacuation scaffold boarded it with only a minute left to go and activated 4 chemical rockets attached to its underside. This thrust the scaffold into space and off the moon. When the time allocated for the mission hit zero a rock moving too fast to see with the eye smashed into Callisto shipyard completely destroying them as well as any evidence of its attackers' identities. The raiding team was then picked up with the stealth tech by the Pella. Category:Events Category:Conflicts and Confrontations